


A Typical Friday Night

by HPandWforever



Series: Question A Warbler [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tumblr: Question A Warbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a typical Friday night for the Dalton Academy Warblers. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of question-a-warbler.tumblr.com, so basically that's where I found all my inspiration for these drabbles/ficlets.

It was a Friday night and the residents at Dalton were settling in for the weekend. For the most part the school maintained its reputation of housing nice, respectable boys. There was a study group meeting in the library, a minor discussion in the movie room over which classic they would be watching that evening and a small smattering of youths was convening in the parking lot, ready for a night out.

However, there was one room that wasn't entirely meeting up to those standards. If you entered the Warblers' practice room that evening, you would have found something more resembling chaos than anything else. At its base this room was what you would expect from normal teenage boys, cooped up together for weeks on end; music being played, food being eaten, (school) papers being thrown around. But if you looked a bit closer you would find that these boys brought things to a slightly higher level of insanity. Not all the Warblers were there, some of them had a date to go on and Thad and Flint, self proclaimed 'normal people', had decided this amount of crazy was too much and had called it a night. Though not together, of course.

Trent, Sebastian, David, Wes, James, Hunter and Ethan had been holding a debate about which person seemed to be the better kisser. This ended when David decided that, since half the guys there were doing each other, the discussion was fairly moot and pulled Wes into his lap for a kiss. One kiss became two, two became three, three became a whole lot more and a short while later the couple was lying on top of each other on the floor while the rest of the group stepped around them, as if this was all routine.

At that point Sebastian informed Hunter that he was hungry and pulled him into the adjoining kitchen. Nobody thought anything of it when they heard a few pots banging around but when the first moan was closely followed by an even louder second one the remaining boys reached a consensus and turned the music up as far as it would go. They would rather face the administration over too loud music than walk into that kitchen to split the two up.

On the other side of the room, someone had gotten hold of a fake ID and had managed to smuggle some liquor in to entertain themselves. They were soon daring each other to some seemingly outrageous feats and falling over each other from laughing at the person foolish enough to actually attempt them.

Jeff was walking around the room on his own, cleaning up after everybody else and quietly singing 'Defying Gravity' to himself.

And to top it all off, Nick was sitting behind his laptop, informing the people following a particular blog on Tumblr that, sadly, this was all just a typical Friday night for the Dalton Academy Warblers.


End file.
